NoblePC05
'Demon Princess and Her Servant '(悪魔の王女と彼女の召使 Akuma no ōjo to kanojo no meshitsukai) is the fifth episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It introduces the fifth cure and her servant. Plot In Miho's home, they take care of the two demons. Just in case, Gale put a barrier around them. After they wake up, Gale immediately told them to throw them back in the portals. But the guy protected the girl before the spell shot her. The guy told them that they are harmless for two reasons, their powers are gone and both betrayed by the demons. Gale still did not trust them but let go the barrier. Yuuki asked the girl who is she and the girl introduced herself as Noir, demon princess along with her servant, Shiro. They told them everything and why are they stranded in the crossroads. They took them outside for a walk when Malitia came to take Noir and Shiro. But things got a turnout of events. Synopsis They took the two mysterious demons to Miho's home. There, they rest each demon and Aria began making medicine with her spells as Miho and Shinju brings them towel and water. Gale told Aria to create a barrier around them. Yuuki asked if that's needed, but Gale insisted. Aria sighed and create a barrier around them. Yuuki asked Gale why is he being so careful of them. Gale told them that they are demons. He also told Aria to not being too kind to a demon. Aria apologized, but still she can't help it. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes as he tried to sit down. He slowly opened his eyes and see his surroundings. Yuuki asked him if he's okay and Miho told him that he's in her house. Aria told him that he was found unconscious in the crossroads. Before saying anything else, his eyes opened wide as he asked where is Noir. The girl next to him flinched and she opened her eyes and murmured something. He get out of his blanket as he sat next to her. As she sat down, Gale told Aria to attack the demon with the crown for she is most likely a royalty. But Aria, nor the others obeyed. Gale tried to shot magic to the girl but the guy protected her and the magic hit his armor. The guy told them that they are harmless. Both just lost their demon powers due to overly used and injured, plus both are not siding with the demon that attack other worlds. Shocked, Gale allowed Aria to remove the barrier even when he does not trust them yet. The girl told them that judging someone by their looks is a big mistake. Yuuki asked if she's okay. The girl asked her back, if she's been kicked and punched many times then throwed into a pit, how would that feel. Is it okay? hearing that the girl sighed and looked down. Yuuki and her friends introduced themselves and ask her name. The girl folded her arms as she's confused how could they did not know her name. She introduced herself as Noir, demon princess and ruler of Underworld. The guy also said his name is Shiro. He was about to said he's Noir's butler, but she cut up and said he's her servant. Shiro shouted at her, complaining. But Noir talk back saying that its up to her what she want to say. Aria calmed them down. Miho asked them how could they be there. Noir told them everything. After her father, the demon king, attacked many worlds in the dimension, she and Shiro tried to escape and find help. They sneak into the army who attacked Yggdrasil. There, they helped elves in the forest and attacking other demons. Her brother, Nox, saw them and attacked them. After being surrounded by demons, they used all of their powers to attacked them. When their power is at their limit, Nox throw them to the portal and they left stranded on the crossroads. Gale asked them why are they not joining the demons, moreover, she's the princess. Noir simply said that it's not right. Being powerful doesn't mean its used to hurt others, Shiro added. Gale surprised hearing that. Suddenly, Shiro's stomach grumbled and Noir told him that he's embarrassing her. But right after that, her stomach also grumbled. They laughed and Yuuki had an idea to take them eat while see outside of the town. Shinju and Miho agreed. But before that, Aria cast a spell to them, making her pointy ears and the demon's horns disappear. Shinju took them to her favorite restaurant and they ate. Surprisingly, Aria eats a lot. Miho asked them if they had somewhere to stay and offered her place until they found one. In Miho's home, Aria is tidying the room with Miho, Shinju and Shiro while Yuuki, Noir and Gale buy some things. Yuuki asked Noir how old is she and she answered, 1547 years old. But then she added that she's 17 years old in earth time. Noir said she's very thankful of their help, even when she's a demon. Meanwhile, Bliss reported that the fourth cure has appeared. Nox said that it is a great idea. Then Bliss told him that she found a familiar brooch on the crossroads. She gave it to him. It's a purple rose shaped brooch. Malitia take a peek and said that its belonged to Noir. He asked Bliss where she found it and she said somewhere on the crossroads. He asked if there's someone there, but Bliss said no. Nox put the brooch down and Malitia asked what's wrong. He told Malitia that Noir might be alive somewhere. Malitia shocked and she said she's going to look for her. Nox thanked her and told her to bring her here. Malitia choose earth as her first destination. She saw her with Yuuki and Gale. She appeared and told Noir to come home. Noir refused and Malitia created a Daemonium with a purple gem. Yuuki asked Gale to call them others using her phone as she transformed. Noir amused as she saw her. Yuuki told Noir to hide for she know her powers are not back. While Yuuki tried to hold the Daemonium, she saw Malitia pulling Noir. But luckily, her friends came and helped her. Yuuki protected Noir from Malitia as her friends fight the Daemonium. Malitia was about to launch an attack to the cures when Shiro defend it using his daggers. But Shiro is easily attacked by Malitia. Malitia was about to stab him as Noir took out her scythe and point it at her. She told her to stop for she did not want to attack her own family. Malitia snap her away saying that in this world, the most powerful must rule. Noir disagree with that. The strongest one must never feel superior to others and keep them equal. Suddenly, the same thing happens to Noir and she transformed into a pretty cure. Suddenly, Shiro's powers also came back. Malitia was petrified as Noir defeated the Daemonium. She wondered how could her sister be a pretty cure. But, Malitia rather smiled. She took Noir and pulled her into a portal. Shiro followed her. Yuuki who is shocked followed them, along with Shinju, Miho and Aria who pulled Gale with her. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizuoka Shinju / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Aria / Cure Incanto * Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Gale * Shiro Villains * Nox * Malitia * Bliss * Daemonium Other Characters Trivia * Noir and Shiro made their official appearance * Noir transformed into Cure Alteta for the first time * Malitia attacked the cures for the first time * Cure Alteta performed Amethyst Fury for the first time * Cure Alteta performed Death Scythe for the first time Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes